


Snap Shots

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Yuji Sakamoto came early to class, before anyone else and found Kouta-Kun’s camera siting on the small book shelf at the back of the room. Wanting to see what snap shots of girls under wear he recently took he sits in the back with his camera, but the pictures he finds on there are not what he expected and just as he realizes what Kouta likes, that said boy walks in intent on getting his camera before anyone came in early and does exactly what Yuji-Kun has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap Shots

Summary: One day Yuji Sakamoto came early to class, before anyone else and found Kouta-Kun’s camera siting on the small book shelf at the back of the room. Wanting to see what snap shots of girls under wear he recently took he sits in the back with his camera, but the pictures he finds on there are not what he expected and just as he realizes what Kouta likes, that said boy walks in intent on getting his camera before anyone came in early and does exactly what Yuji-Kun has done.

Rating: T+

Warning: This is going to be yaoi, with fluff, and maybe some perverting thing. Wait who am I kidding it will have perverted things in it!!!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

Dedicated to: Chu-San, because she is so awesome!!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

~Start~

The red head slowly made his way up the walk way to his high school, Fumizuki Academy, it was a nice and crisp morning where a soft breeze blew past him in no hurry at all. He would never admit it but he likes the mornings, especially when he is the first student to arrive at school. He doesn’t do it often, but today just felt like one of those days where he had to come to school before anyone else. 

With his free hand, the one not carrying his book bag, he pulled his dark blue jacket closer to his body, he wasn’t worried about being yelled at for not wearing his uniform it was just out of instinct to pull at the thick fabric. Walking into the building he made his way down the barren hallways tell he came to his classroom, Class 2-F. When he slid open the flimsy paper screen door he wasn’t to surprised to find no one else was here. A small smile found its way to his lips; it’s not every day he gets to enjoy some peace and quiet. Especially without Shimada-chan here to fight with Yoshii-kun, and for Yoshii-kun to be fan boying over Himeji-chan. Kinoshita-Kun isn’t that bad, he doesn’t get on Sakamoto’s nerves like the others. Then there’s Tsuchiya-Kun, he’s different from the others. Sakamoto likes having the little pervert around, he’s not obnoxious and all he does is try and take pictures of girls and gets bloody noses from his own imaginations, which if you think about it is pretty adorable. The little guys is definitely still a virgin. Sakamoto let out a soft chuckle and allowed his red eyes to glance over the class room. He hasn’t decided where he wants to sit for the day. 

Then he saw it; sitting there on the book shelf in the back of the classroom his eyes landed on the small silver camera just gleaming in the sun light pouring in through the windows. A smirk fell on his lips and an idea popped in his head. He nodded his head and after closing the door to the classroom he made his way to the back. Picking up the small device he plopped down near the window that he opened to allow the fresh morning breeze to flow into the room.

After getting comfortable on the moldy floor he held the camera and turned it on. He smiled in anticipation for the pictures to come; he knew that a lot of them were going to be close ups of girls panties and boobs, but still he couldn’t wait. The device came to life and the first thing he saw was a home screen. It took him a second to figure out how all the buttons worked, but when he did he was flying down the list of things he could press and came to a little folder labeled gallery. Chuckling a little he opened the folder and his eyes grew wide and the smile disappeared from his face. Instead confusion found its way across his features. The first picture to pop up was him. A close up of his face as he was looking in another direction. He hadn’t realized that Tsuchiya-kun had even taken the picture. Thinking that the young sneaky ninja was just taking pictures of his friends he pressed next. This time thought he felt his cheeks flare a bright red; this picture was of him in the boys’ locker room. He had no shirt on and he was actually facing the camera. His red hair was a mess, this was probably taken after he got out of the shower. He began to wonder how that picture was even taken, He was looking that way! 

His eye brows knitted in confusion with a hint of anger, as to how he was unable to notice what the little perv was taking pics of. Pressing the next button came another picture of him, so he pressed it again and again, but all that he kept seeing was pictures of himself, all in different locations. When he stopped pressing the button it stopped on a picture that caused embarrassment to wash over him like waves of water. There he was standing in nothing but a towel around his waist, but it did nothing to cover up his ass, since the white fabric was wet. He recognized it as the time him and the group went to a hot springs, and this is when he felt truly lost, because the whole time Tsuchiya-kun was taking pictures of the girls and even made a point of trying to go to the girls’ bath house in order to see them naked!

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard something drop. Looking up from the picture of him practically naked he saw what the noise had come from. There standing by the door was none other than Kouta Tsuchiya. The young grey haired teen had dropped his book bag. He stood there frozen with fear, his dark blue eyes wide and his cheeks a bright red to the point it reached the tips of his ears. His mouth hung slightly ajar and that’s when Sakamoto felt a rush of guilt fill his heart. He just invaded the younger man’s privacy. He had no right to look in his camera, but then again Tsuchiya-kun had no right to take pictures of him, especially those very graphic ones. 

“Look, I-.” Sakamoto started as he rose from the ground, but with each step he made towards the smaller boy, the said boy took a step back, “I’m sorry, but I swear I-.” The red head really couldn’t find the correct words to say, he wanted to tell him that he didn’t see anything and had just turned it on, but it didn’t seem right and he knew that Tsuchiya-Kun knew he already saw too much. Then there was the other part of him that wanted to yell at the grey haired boy and ask him why he was taking such nasty pictures of him without his permission, but even then that didn’t seem right. He didn’t want to yell at him; right now he couldn’t even feel hurt, or anger, or even disgust, all he wanted to do was tell Tsuchiya-Kun that he was sorry and that he doesn’t need to worry he won’t tell anyone and their friendship wouldn’t change. He just wanted Tsuchiya-kun to stop looking like a frightened kitten. The way his small mouth hung open and his big dark blue eyes were wide open with his thin eyebrow up towards his hair line. The way his blue orbs swam with hurt, confusion, embarrassment, fear, and some unknown emotions just tore Sakamoto’s heart in two. 

In his head he was wondering why he should even care how Tsuchiya-Kun is feeling, but that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when Tsuchiya-kun finally realized what had happened and tears slowly poured from his eyes making small waves in the emotions he had seen in them just a few seconds ago. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Tsuchiya-kun brought a hand up to his eyes to wipe at the tears before he quickly turned away and ran out of the classroom. 

“Kouta!” Sakamoto-kun called out, and without a second thought he raced after the younger man.

Tsuchiya-kun took down the left side of the hall which led to the more run down places of the school. This part had many classrooms like their own and nobody ever comes over here. Sakamoto-kun fallowed the younger teen as quickly as his feet could and every now and then shouting out for him to stop and that he just wants to talk. 

Then it happened…he lost him.

When he turned a corner he no longer had eyes on the blue eyed boy. As he softly walked down the hall way he checked each classroom he passed, but to no avail had he found him.

“Damn it!” He shouted as he slammed his fist into the closed object, which just happened to be a paper screen door to one of the classrooms. The paper and dead wood fell easily under the pressure of his fist and he jumped back as he heard a loud scream of pain. Looking down he saw a body lying under the door. Immediately he felt like a horrible person. Rushing to the boy he threw the door across the room and dropped to his knees. He pulled Tsuchiya-kun into his lap, with his hand resting on the back of the smaller boys’ neck and his other hand slowly shook his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up.

“Kouta, come on Kouta! I need you to open your eyes.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but fear that he would lose the boy kept screwing up his voice. “Please, you can’t be dead! I mean I haven’t even told you that I’m sorry.” This time he couldn’t hold the tears back and he dropped his head on the youngers chest; his hand gripping Tsuchiya’s shirt in a vice grip. He didn’t understand what was going on. He felt lost and confused, and all he wanted right now was for Tsuchiya-kun to open his eyes and tell him that he isn’t mad that he looked at the pictures. Today was not supposed to be like this.

“Yu-Yuuji?” Sakamoto’s head shot up as he felt fingers snake over his hand. His eyes landed on Tsuchiya-kun who looked up at him with sad blue eyes. It made Sakamoto’s heart ache.

“I’m here Kouta, I-I am so sorry!” 

“Me too.”

A small soft smile formed on Tsuchiya-kuns’ lips and before Sakamoto had any time to ask what he had meant he was pulled down, and his and Tsuchiya-kuns’ lips were pressed together in a messy rough kiss. Sakamoto had kept his eyes open and was too shocked to pull back, but then again there was a part of him that really didn’t want to pull away. Tsuchiya-kun had his eyes closed as he moved his hand away from the back of Sakamoto-kun’s head and a few seconds later the two pulled apart.  
The blue haired teen kept his eyes closed for a few seconds later, not really wanting to look up into the others red eyes and see hate.

“Wow.” As soon as the words left his mouth Sakamoto-kun clamped his hands over his lips as his cheeks flared a bright pink. Did that really just come out of his mouth?

Tsuchiya-kun opened his eyes and was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that Sakamoto-kun did not hate him. The younger smiled and sat up, turning his body so that he was facing the taller teen. He gave him a sly smirk and reached out to gently poke him on the nose, “Thank you for not hating me.” He spoke in a soft tone.

Sakamoto-kun was surprised that the younger would think he would hate him, even if he was mad about the pictures he would never hate him. He was his frien- well I guess they are not friends any longer, I mean you don’t kiss your friend flush on the lips, nor do you take pervy pictures of them without them knowing.

“I don’t hate you Kouta! I was-I was just surprised is all…I mean, Um.” Sakamoto-kun ran his hand through his hair as a sigh escaped his lips, how does he word this? “I don’t really know how to say this and all, but I think I feel the same way, “ Realizing what he had said he quickly put his hands up in a defensive manner as his body temperature heated up, “I mean I think I feel the same way!”

Sakamoto-kun stopped ranting as Tsuchiya-kun’s laugh filled the air; his thoughts on the younger were starting to change, or he just now realized that he had thought this things and he just now coming to terms with what he thought. As impulse he reached a hand out and took hold of Tsuchiya-kun’s chin and pulled him in for another heart stopping kiss. This one lasted longer and Sakamoto took charge and slipped his tongue past Tsuchiya-kun’s plump lips and into his wet cavern. The feelings that were swimming in his heart were becoming too much and with them connected as they were it was driving him up the wall. 

He pulled back to see Tsuchiya-kun’s cheeks a burning red and his deep blue eyes filled with warmth. He just smiled at the younger, his heart for admiration. Well until the school bell filled the halls. Crap!

“Shit! Come on Kouta. We are late!” Sakamoto-kun quickly stood up and reached a hand out to which Tsuchiya-kun gladly took. Pulling up the shorter man he gave him one last smile before he turned to walk out of the class.

“You know Yuuji,” Tsuchiya-kun began, Sakamoto-kun turned his head to see Tsuchiya-kun smiling

“What?” Sakamoto-kun could feel his cheeks heat up as he anticipated what the younger was going to say; he knew it was going to be something along the lines of ‘I love you’ or ‘I just wanted you to know that I’ve always liked you’. 

“Getting hit by a screen door wouldn’t have killed me, but it was cute how you were crying and stuff.” 

Tsuchiya-kun let out a soft giggle as Sakamoto-kun dropped to the floor in a heap of blue. He should have known that Tsuchiya-kun was not dead and yet he sat there crying as if he was! He felt like such a baka! The younger boy walked up to him and patted his head before walking out of the classroom. He has to go get his camera before anyone else sees his snap shots.

~The End~

A/N: yay! My first Baka to Test fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed this. I wrote it for my best friend because she is obsessed with this anime, so I want to apologize for any OOCness, thank you for reading, it think these two are just so cute together! Yea, I’ve never seen the anime so it may be off in some part.


End file.
